


i like it when you kiss me downtown

by temporalesca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Community: hqkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yachi is hella bi, and had a crush on Kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon from the HQ kink meme.<br/>Prompt: Yuu Nishinoya eats pussy the same way he plays volleyball: with enthusiasm and innate talent.  Vaginal sex as a follow up is ok, too. But, Noya going down on Yachi is non-negotiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like it when you kiss me downtown

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't gonna post this on ao3 because i'm the captain of the Yachi is Super Gay squad. But I'm pretty happy with this and want to share the wealth. If any of my friends find this, I'm sorry for the betrayal.

When the third years graduated, the team dynamic became much different. Ennoshita stepped up and became captain, with Narita as his vice-captain.  Tanaka became recognized as their team’s ace, and Yachi became the sole manager. But the dynamic also changed on a more personal level.  With Kiyoko gone, Yachi’s crush died down a little.  Tanaka and Nishinoya’s crushes seem to have died down a little too, although they said that Kiyoko would always have a special place in their heart. Tanaka started chasing after a young local shopkeeper, a friend of Ukai’s and Shimada’s.  Nishinoya started to hang out with Yachi more often.

Yachi hadn’t even realized that this was anything more than platonic until Noya asked her on a date.  She was a bit taken aback, but he was pretty cute and she liked spending time with him, and she wasn’t interested in anyone else now that Kiyoko’s gone, so why not?

They decided not to tell the rest of the team because their relationship was so lowkey, and neither of them expressed any desire to put a label on it. Yachi thought of it more like a “friends with benefits” situation, and found that she didn’t mind.

A few months after they start dating, they were in Yachi’s bedroom, making out on her bed. Her mom was often busy at work, so Noya would come over a lot, and they’d make out.  Sometimes they’d dry hump a little, but not always.

But this time, after making out for a while, Noya pulled away and stared intently down at Yachi.

“Hey, can I go down on you?”

“What?” Yachi asked, startled.  She could feel her face turn bright red.  “Don’t girls usually go down on guys?”

Noya scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess?  But guys can go down on girls, and I really want to go down on you. You can say no and I’m definitely not expecting you to go down on me! I just really wanna go down on you and I think you may like it.” By the end, Noya was visibly flustered and he refused to look Yachi in the eye.

She found this really endearing, and she trusted Noya, more than she trusted anyone else on the team.  Except for maybe Kiyoko, but Kiyoko wasn’t here, she was at university.

“Yeah, okay, you can go down on me,” she said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Noya smiled broadly at her.  “Great! Uh, if you want me to stop at any time, just tell me, okay?”

Yachi nodded and Noya bent down to take off her skirt.

“Wait!” She yelped, and Noya froze.  “Can you leave my skirt on and just take off my underwear?  I’d feel too embarrassed with them both off.”

Noya nodded and gently raised the hem of her skirt so that he could hook his fingers under the waistband of her panties.

Yachi immediately felt embarrassment that she wasn’t wearing anything that could be considered sexy, just a pair of plain blue cotton underwear. That embarrassment immediately ceded to embarrassment of a guy seeing her most intimate parts.

But Nishinoya did not seem grossed out or at all hesitant.  He gently spread Yachi’s legs and pressed his mouth against her vulva in an open-mouthed kiss.  He started lapping at her inner lips and Yachi couldn’t help a sigh escaping from her lips. This was so much _wetter_ than when she had snuck a few fingers down her skirt and thought of beautiful girls and defiant boys.

Yachi hiked up her skirt a little more so she could watch Noya.  She could barely see his mouth, as he had his face buried in her pussy.  He was eagerly licking and sucking, and any self-doubting thought that Yachi had flew out the window. Noya looked like there wasn’t anything he’d rather be doing in the world.

Yachi let a hand drift to the back of his head.  His hair was a little hard from the gel, but she could still thread her fingers through it.  She stroked Noya’s head a little bit, causing him to moan right against her.  Yachi’s toes curled in pleasure and she allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Without her sight, she was free to focus on the sensation of Noya’s tongue taking her apart.  After a few minutes, his grip on her legs tightened and he pushed them further apart, as if that would allow him to get closer to her.

Noya’s tongue started to focus in on Yachi’s clit, tracing shapes and making her shift restlessly beneath him.  She felt the pressure of an impending orgasm gather in her lower stomach. She wanted to squeeze her legs shut and rub them together, but Noya’s hands on her thighs were stopping her from moving.  He squeezed her thighs again, and quickened his pace.  Yachi groaned, and tried to push herself against Noya’s face, seeking release.

Finally, she felt her orgasm crest over her.  She shuddered against Noya’s mouth and her toes curled again.  Noya was still licking her clit as she came against his face, which drew out her orgasm longer.  When she finally stopped shaking, he pulled away from her.  His face was slick from his nose to his chin.

“Would it embarrass you if I said you tasted _really good_?” he asked, licking his lips.

Yachi felt her face flush bright red.  “Yes.”

“Sorry,” Noya said, laughing.  “But it’s true.” He used his sleeve to wipe off his face and threw himself down on her bed, facing her.  Yachi flipped her skirt back down to cover herself, and was glad that she had asked him to leave it on.

“D-do you want me to return the favor?”  Yachi asked, not meeting his eyes.  She didn’t really want to, but she didn’t want to be selfish.

“Nah,” Noya said, tucking his arm under his head.  “I’m good.”

“Really?” Yachi asked, turning over to face him. “You aren’t hard? Won’t your dick fall off or something if you don’t get off?”  She was pretty sure she read somewhere that that happened to guys who didn’t orgasm.

“Well… I am hard,” Noya said casually, “but none of that is gonna happen! It’ll go down by itself. Besides, you look sick just thinking about it so I’m not gonna make you do anything.”

“Oh. Okay.”  Yachi tried hard not to sound relieved but she was pretty sure she failed.

“Hey, would you wanna do this again sometime?” Noya asked.

Yachi stared at him incredulously.  He almost sounded _nervous_.  As if she would refuse another round after _that_.

“Of _course_.  That was _amazing_ ,” she gushed.

Noya blushed faintly.  “Hey, Yachi? Can I kiss you?”

Yachi nodded, and Noya pressed his lips against hers.  She could taste herself on his lips, but he was right, it wasn’t a bad taste, and she couldn’t bring herself to mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> I tweet a lot about haikyuu!! on my twitter- [@kageyamaguchi](http://twitter.com/kageyamaguchi)  
> If you're more of a tumblr person, mine is [temporalesca](http://temporalesca.tumblr.com) but it's not strictly fandom like my twitter.  
> Anyway, I love talking to new people so feel free to message me!


End file.
